Shipping, handling, and storage pallets made from corrugated cardboard have been and are available. In comparison with wood pallets they are lighter, they tend to reduce product damage, they may be easily renewed, they may be conveniently recycled, and they do not support infestation. In respect to their comparative light weight corrugated cardboard pallets are handled by persons with greater ease, avoiding lifting sponsored injuries, for example, to one's back, and their use during shipping results in fuel and freight savings.
In reference to some United States patents which illustrate and describe the utilizations of corrugated cardboard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,136 of 1984, Bruce C. Beckway, discloses his pallet leg for a corrugated cardboard pallet which itself is made of corrugated cardboard;
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,325 of 1988, Joachim G. Schmidtke, illustrates and describes his method and apparatus for manufacturing cardboard pallets. Scored portions of corrugated cardboard are folded over and together creating runners, which are spaced apart and secured to spaced transverse stringers, also made of scored and folded over corrugated cardboard;
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,284 of 1989, Messrs. DeGroot, Kropedoski, Wakazek and Rivera, disclose their pallet and method of forming and securing pallet legs. Their pallet legs are optionally made of corrugated cardboard, soled fiberboard, or pasted chipboard,
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,991 of 1991, Daniel A. Smith, illustrates and describes his corrugated constructions pallet assembly, which appears like the cardboard pallet set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,325. In addition, there are vertically positioned spaced cylindrical reinforcing pieces, which are also serving as legs for the pallet;
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,754 of 1992, Stephen C. Adams, Jr., discloses his portable shipping platform for use with slip sheet handling equipment and fork lifts. He combines the use of foam plastic, honeycomb paper, and/or corrugated paperboard to create his pallet;
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,687 of 1992, David K. Jeslis, illustrates and describes his rotary accumulated for pallet stringers or decking members. His machine glues, holds, and folds corrugated cardboard portions to create pallets stringers or decking members; and
In reissue patent Re 34198 of 1993 based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,074 of 1989, Robert J. Quasnick, discloses his corrugated construction pallet. His decking members and stringers are comprised of scored corrugated cardboard folded over and moves closely together in a longitudinal configuration.